brad paisley and carrie underwood
by jeaninereach
Summary: they loook sooooo cute together


A love story between brad paisley and Carrie underwood

Both of them are country singers. They both have feeling for each other but they wont admit it to each other. Carrie has a boyfriend named tom. Tom knows that brad has feeling for Carrie. He always threatens brad to stay away from her and he has.

It was time for the country awards and Carrie and brad were hosting the awards show. Blake Sheldon a good friend of brad and a great country singer was talking with brad and Carrie. Then out of no were tom came over.

He kissed Carrie with passion. Brad looked at Blake and he rolled his eyes. Blake knew that brad liked Carrie. Tom then said so before you 2 go out there I think brad has something he has to tell you Carrie. He has been keeping it from you for a long time.

Carrie looked at brad and said what? Tom said he is in love with you. He has been for a while. Blake said ok that's enough. You need to back off. you have been up his ass and I'm tired of it. Leave him alone. Carrie said brad is that true?

He looked at her and he was embarrassed. Tom said brad you need to get real. She is to good for you. Your not good enough for her. a guy said brad we need you on the other side of the stage. He nodded and left. Carrie said why did you do that tom. I cant believe you. We are over. Get out of here.

Security walked him out and tom was not happy. It wasn't going to be the last time they saw or herd from him. Carrie turned to Blake and said you knew about this? He said yea I did. I also know you have feelings for him to. He is so hurt Carrie.

She said I know I will fix this. Blake gave her a hug and said time for the show good luck. They hugged each other. Brad and Carrie walked out on stage together and they hosted a great show. After the show Carrie got changed and went back to the hotel.

She went and knocked on brads room door but there was no answer. So she went down the hall and knocked on blakes room door. He opened it and said Carrie what are you doing here. Brad herd Blake and he snuck out through the window. She walked in and said were is brad. I cant find him any were and I need to talk to him.

Blake said I'm not shore. He might be outside. He always goes out side this time of the night. Carrie said ok thank you Blake. He said good luck. Brad went through the entrance of the hotel and started to walk up to his room. He bumped into someone.

He said o I am so sorry. She said no it was my fault. They both looked up at each other and the girl he bumped into was Carrie. She said brad? He said I'm sorry. It was my fault. He then walked away to his room. Carrie just watched him.

She went into her room and got changed into seats and a top. Then she went out and sat on her balcony. All of the country singers were staying at the hotel. For the week. Then they all were going home.

She saw brad walking with his guitar. She loved it when he played. He went and sat by the water fountain. She can see it from her room. He started playing. He was amazing. After a while of playing he went back to his room and Carrie went to sleep. They both were dreaming of each other.

Soon it was morning. Carrie woke up and went in to the shower and then did her hair and got dressed. She wore a nice top and tight jeans with her favorite cow girl boots.

Back with brad he woke up and he too jumped into the shower and then got out and put jean and a shirt on with cow boy boots and his cow boy hat. There was a big breakfast going on at the hotel for all of the singers that had attended the show the night before.

So Carrie was down there and brad and Blake walked down. That had a seating chart. Carrie and brad were sitting directly in across from each other and Blake sat down a few more seats away from them. They made eye contact a few times.

Brad just wanted to tell her how he felt but he thought that she wouldn't want to hear it. So everyone was talking and then Tobey Keith stood up and said we all want to thank brad and Carrie for hosting the show again this year. You guys did an amazing job and you work really well together.

He also said and brad thanks for actually finishing getting dressed in the back this year. They all laughed and said hey last year I was late to the show. I got here on time this year. Tobey said well yea aren't you glad that you were on time? Brad put his head down and then looked at Carrie and she looked at him and then he said yea I guess. Everyone laughed.

After that everyone else went back and finished there food and then they got on with their daily plans. The week went on and brad and Carrie have not really seen each other that much. Carrie was in her room when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and said what's wrong Blake?

Blake said I just got off the phone with brad. He apparently packed last night and he left this morning. He just called me saying he just got back home. Carrie said no he couldn't have left yet. I was just getting ready to go to his room and talk to him.

Carrie said ok I am packing now and I'm going to his house. Blake said ok let me know how he's doing. She said I will. So she packed up and then was on the next flight out. Once she got there she took a cab to his house.

She got out and paid the driver and took all of her bags and walked up to the door. The door was unlocked so she went in. she said hello brad are you here? There was no answer. She looked all over his house and then she checked his bedroom. There he was sleeping on his bed. He had his shirt off. he looked so cute laying there. She wanted to be in his arms so badly.

Carrie walked over and sat down in front of him. She put her hand on his arm and said brad time to wake up. Brad opened his eyes very slowly and sat up and rubbed his eyes. After that he saw Carrie sitting next to him. He said Carrie what are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking.

Carrie said Blake told me that you packed last night and then you left this morning. I needed to talk to you and I was getting ready to come to your room but then Blake knocked on my door and told me.

She continued with I couldn't do it over the phone it need to be talked about in person. Its about the night of the awards show. I broke up with tom. What he did was so cruel and what he said was mean and hurtful.

I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Brad said well that was very kind of you and yea I am fine thanks. Carrie then asked brad how long have you liked me? Brad said since the first day we met. Carrie said brad? Brad said Carrie its ok I know you don't feel the same way about me. Carrie just kissed him with so much passion.

They broke the kiss and she said brad I like you as much as you like me. They kissed again. As they were kissing brad laid back down on the bed and they didn't break the kiss. There was so much passion.

Once they broke the kiss brad said I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time and Carrie laughed and said me to. Brad said how long are you staying for? Carrie said I'm leaving in a little while I need to get home.

He said ok but stay in touch. Carrie looked at him and said you know I will. He smiled at her and then kissed her again. Carrie said can you take me to the air port? He said shore lets go. So they went to the air port and Carrie was going to visit her family and then come back. She lived right by brad and Blake lives close as well. So she wont be gone that long.

They kissed each other good bye and she left. Once he got back home he called Blake. Blake said so I'm guessing she came to your place? Brad said yea she did. How am I supposed to tell her that he ex boy friend is still threating me? Blake said hold on did you kiss. Brad laughed and said yes Blake we kissed.

Blake laughed and then said when she gets back talk to her about it. I am on my way home now so come over later. Brad said ok I will. I will see you in a while. They then hung up the phone. Later on that night brad was watching TV ad blakes house.

They had the news on and they were talking about the country awards show. The news reporter said well good news Carrie underwood and her boy friend are back in her home town with her family. They showed some pictures of the 2 of them. When brad saw that he looked at Blake and brad said I don't know man.

Brad said I have to go I will see you later. So brad went home and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning and he went to his producer and said I want to start my tour next week. We have been practicing so we will be ready for next week.

The producer said ok we will have your flight set up by tonight. When do you want to leave? Brad said I will leave tomorrow morning and ever one else can leave after that if they want but they all have to be there by Sunday night the latest.

His producer said that's no problem. Brad thanked them and then he went home and packed. While he was packing Blake waked in and said were are you going now brad? Brad said I am going on tour I leave in the morning.

Blake said brad you know Carrie said that she would be back tomorrow right? Brad said no it doesn't matter she has tom. You herd the news they are back together. He is right Blake I'm not good enough for he and I never will be.

Blake said alright man just be careful and have a good tour. I might come out and see a show. Brad said ok. So he went to sleep and then woke up real early the next morning. He got his bags and went to the air port and boarded the plane and the plane took off.

Back with Carrie she arrived at brads house and he wasn't there. So she called Blake and asked him to come over. So he did. Blake walked in and said turn on the news. So she did. The news report said brad paisley is boarding his plane for the start of his tour.

Carrie said Blake why didn't he tell me? Blake said because he saw the news and I was with him and the news said that you and tom were together when you were back home and they have pictures of it. Carrie said because he was trying to get me back. He wouldn't leave me alone. That's what I was going to tell brad right when I got back here.

Blake said Carrie listen he told me last night that he think s tom is right that he's not good enough for you. That's why he left this morning for the tour. He also didn't know how to tell you that your ex tom has been threating brad since the night after the awards show.

Carrie said o no. I need to go and talk to brad. Do you know were his first concert is? He said yea its in new York. She said thank you. He said Carrie listen please talk to him and be honest with him and let him be honest to you. Let him tell you how he feels.

He was crying the other day and he never cried in front of me but when he saw that news report he broke down. Carrie felt bad. She said don't worry I will fix this not because I have to but because I want to.

I'm not going to lose him and he's not going to lose me. So she got the next flight out to new York. She went to the hotel that he was staying at but she staid hidden until the night on the concert. She was going to see him perform and then after talk to him.

So it was now time for brad to go on stage and start his first concert for the tour. He still was hurt and upset and he couldn't stop thinking about Carrie. But he knew that he wasn't good enough for her.

So he went on stage right on cue. The concert was amazing. He sang water and American Saturday night and many more songs. There was one song that he sane and it reminded him of Carrie. The song is called I wish you would stay.

Carrie was in the crowd of people and when brad was singing this she cried and she saw brad crying as well. She knew he was hurt because it affected him and her so much. After the concert was over brad went back to his hotel room and got changed.

He then went down to get some food. He was meeting his band. While they were eating one of the band members said o look its Carrie underwood. Brad looked up and she looked amazing. Then he started to eat again.

One of the band members called her over and she came over and said hey guys. You show was amazing tonight. I was in the second row. Brad looked up and one of the members said o you were there? She said of course I wouldn't miss it for the world.

The band member said o well then you saw brad cry on stage. She said I did. The member said he must have been thinking of someone. Carrie said yea. Brad then put money on the table and got up and said I have to go guys. I will see you later.

He walked up to his room. Carrie saw him and screamed his name. he followed him to his room. She said can I come in? he nodded his she came into his room and he closed the door and Carrie sat on his bed. She said come sit next to me please I really need to talk to you brad.

So he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Carrie said brad me and tom are not back together. Those pictures that you saw was of us at my family party but he was trying to win me back. Brad asked her, so what did you tell him? Are you back with him?

Carrie said not a chance brad. I came home and you were gone. So I came here and stayed in my hotel room. I have been here as long as you have. I came to the concert and I was crying when you were crying as well brad. I want to be with you and only you.

Brad looked at her and then they kissed with so much passion. They kept kissing. Carrie and brad after were watching TV and Carrie fell asleep. Brad picked her up and put her in his bed and tucked her in.

Then he went and fell asleep on the couch. No it was the middle of the night and Carrie woke up. She went over to brad and woke him up. Brad said are you ok? She smiled and said yea come on and get in the bed with me. You just finished a concert brad and you have practice so you need a good night sleep.

Brad got up and they walked to the bed together and got into it. Brad left some space and Carrie noticed. She said brad you can put your arms around me I don't mind. So he put his arms around her and they fell asleep very fast.

It was now e morning and Carrie woke up and she saw that brad was still sound asleep. She loves being in his arms. She knew that she couldn't stay the entire time he was on tour but she was going to call him and text him as much as possible.

While she was thinking brad had waken up. He said what are you thinking about? Carrie said I can stay tonight for the how but then right after I have to leave. Brad said that's ok. We will stay in touch. He kissed her.

Later on that night brad went on a performed his concert. After the show was over he went to look for Carrie. He passed by a room and herd her voice. So he was about to knock on the door but then he herd is named and then she laughed.

She said please brad thinks he is all that but he is not. She also said I'm leaving tonight. Her friend said good change your number so he wont call you and you can finally get away from him. Carrie just laughed. One of her friends noticed brad by the door and he herd the entire thing.

Carrie looked at her friend and said what? She turned around to see what her friend was looking at and when she turned around she saw brad standing there and he was trying not to cry. Carrie said brad I was just kidding. Brad looked at her and then said in a low voice, have a good flight home.

He then left and went back to his hotel. Carrie felt so bad. Later on that night her phone went off and it was Blake. He said what happened? Carrie told him everything and Blake said Carrie you need to go and find him. Who knows were he could be now. You guys are in new York for gods sake. Go find him.

Carrie said yea I am walking out the door right now. I will call you later when I find him and talk to him. Blake said ok and they both hung up there phones. So Carrie went out to look for brad. She was walking up and down every street. Then she got to time square.

She saw a huge crowd of people running. But they were running with excitement. She saw brad running as well. The fans were chasing after him like crazy. So she started to run towards him. They ended up bumping into each other.

Once brad looked up and saw that it was Carrie that he bumped into he took her hand and said come with me. So they were running together trying to find a safe place to hide from the crowd of fans. They ended up running to the stadium that he performed at.

They went inside it and hid behind a stack of amps. Carrie hid behind the amps on one side and brad id it on the other. After a little while Carrie said I think the cost is clear. Brad nodded and took a breath. He then sat at the end of the stage and Carrie went over and sat next to him.

Brad said when does your plane leave? Carrie said tomorrow first thing in the morning. Brad just sat there. He is still hurting because of what went on before. Carrie the said brad look at me please. So he did. Carrie said brad I was only kidding around before trust me I would never talk bad about you. Please believe me.

Brad looked at the floor and then back at her and said I know you wouldn't. I need to tell you something and I wanted to tell you a while ago but I never got a chance to. Carrie said brad you can tell me anything and don't be afraid to.

He took a breath and said your ex has been threating me and it got me thinking that what if he is right? What if I am not good enough for you? Carrie put her hand on his face and then kissed him with so much passion. Carrie then broke the kiss and said don't you ever think that babe.

They went back to kissing each other. Brad then said come on lets get back to the hotel. He picked her up and then they went back and went up to his room. Once they got into his room they started to kiss again.

Carrie took brads cowboy hat off and then his shirt. Brad took off her shirt as well. Before they knew it they were nothing at all. They were making passionate love. After a while of love making they fell asleep in each others arms.

Soon morning came and brad woke up. He saw Carrie laying there and she looked so pretty laying there. She had a piece of her hair in her face so he moved it out of her face for her. after he did that she opened her eyes and said morning. He smiled and said good morning.

They kissed each other. Carrie said what time is it? Its 7:30. What time do you have to be at the airport? She said at 9.

Brad said well come on lets go take a shower and then get something to eat before you leave. She smiled and said I like that idea. So that took a shower and then got dressed and then went down to the hotel dinning room to get something to eat. They had a nice breakfast together. It was now time for Carrie to go on the plane.

Brad kissed her good bye and said I will see you soon I promise. My tour ends soon meet me at my parents farm and we can hang there for a while and then come home. She said ok and keep in touch babe. I'm going to miss you. Brad kissed her and said I know I am going to miss you to.

She then left and got on the plane. Brad watched her plane take off. after that he went back to the hotel. He got ready to do another show. The show was going to be on TV. Carrie got home and was with Blake and they were going to watch his concert.

The show started and brad came out and performed an amazing show. After the show was over brad got back to his hotel and laid down. He saw that he had a missed call and a text. It was Carrie. The message read- hey babe you did an amazing job Blake and I watched it on TV.

He smiled and then text back saying thanks for watching it. I hope your flight went well. Tell Blake I said hi. She texted back saying he said hi back and my flight went by fast. Get some sleep I will talk to you soon. He said good night and sleep well.

So brad and Carrie both went to bed after that and they both ended up dreaming of each other. Carrie was dreaming of them starting a family and having a great life together. As for brad he had a dream of Carrie ending up leaving him for her ex again.

He jumped up from his dream and he was crying. That was one fear he had because he was so in love with Carrie. Brad tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. every time he closed his eyes saw Carrie with tom.

He ended up staying up the entire night. Once morning came he showered and went down stairs. His phone went off and it was Blake. He said hey Blake what's up? Blake said brad are you ok you sound tired? Brad said yea just weird dreams last night. Blake said brad tell me.

So brad told him about his nightmare that he had last night. Then he said I don't know if I am going to tell her about it though. Blake said ok well I have to go keep in touch. Blake hung up the phone and went to see Carrie.

He told her everything that brad said. She was upset. She was going to talk to him about it. So she picked up her phone and called brad. Brad was laying on his bed and herd his phone go off. he looked at it and it was Carrie. He said to himself Blake I'm going to kill you.

He didn't pick up his phone. Then he got up and went down by his band. He grabbed his guitar and started playing. He was amazing at it. One of the guys in the band phone was ringing and he answered it and it was Carrie.

She said hey is brad there? The member said do you here that noise? She said yea. He said its brad he playing his guitar. She said o that's probably why he didn't answer his phone. The member said well he just got down here when did you call? She said maybe 15 min. ago. The band member said yea he was in his room.

Carrie said can you put him on the phone? He said yea hold on. He walked over to brad and brad said what's up he said phone for you its someone important. He said thanks and took the phone. He said hello? Carrie said brad are you ok? Brad said yea why? Carrie said I tried calling you and you didn't answer and Blake told me about your dream and I wanted to talk to you about it.

Brad said hold on let me check my phone. He said o I guess I for got to take it off silent. Sorry. She said its ok. Do you have time to talk. Brad said yea I have a while. Let me call you back form my phone though. She said ok and then they both hung up. Brad called back on his phone.

Carrie picked up on the first ring. Carrie then said ok Blake told me everything that you told him. Why didn't you call me when you woke up from the dream. Brad said you were probably sound asleep. I wasn't going to wake you just because I had a bad dream. You should call me. I should be the one who is there for you. Carrie said babe we take care of each other. You sound tired I want you to go to sleep early and don't argue with me. He said ok fine you win. She said I will see you soon ok. He said ok and then they hung up there phones.

Brad finished his tour and he was real happy because he was going to his parents house and when he gets there Carrie will be there as well. So he flew back to his home town. When he got there he put his bags in his old room. Then he went out to the barn and got his horse and rode his horse around the ranch.

He saw a car pull up and he saw Carrie come out of the car. She said hi to the family and asked were brad was. The father said he is out riding right now he should be back in a while. Carrie said o ok. So the mother took Carrie and her bags and put them in the guest bedroom.

Carrie went back outside and saw brad coming back on his horse. He stopped in front of her and out his hand out for her to take. Then she sat up on the horse with him. They went for a long ride together. As they were riding the sun was setting. It was very romantic.

After they got back to the barn they both got off the horse and brad put the horse back. He grabbed her hand and said I missed you. She said I missed you to so much brad. They kissed with so much passion.

Later on that night everyone was sitting outside by the fire. Brads father said brad do you want to sing us a song? Brad said shore. He grabbed his guitar. He said um this is a new song that I have been working on. Its supposed to be a duet. Carrie said let me see it.

So brad gave it to her and then he started to sing and she sang as well. They sang a song called remind me.

_[Brad] We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're ok  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
>[Carrie] Remind me, remind me<br>[Brad]So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
>[Carrie] Remind me, remind me<em>

_[Carrie] Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<br>[Brad] I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
>[Carrie and Brad] But that meant we had one more night<em>

_[Carrie] Do you remember how it used to be  
>we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<br>[Brad] Remind me, Baby Remind me  
>Baby remind me<br>[Carrie] Oh so on fire, so in love  
>that look in your eyes that I miss so much<em>

_[Brad] Remind me, baby remind me_

_[Brad] I wanna feel that way  
>[Carrie] Yeah I wanna hold you close<br>[Brad and Carrie] Oh If you still love me  
>Don't just assume I know<em>

_[Carrie] Do you remember the way it felt?  
>[Brad] You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<br>[Carrie] Remind me  
>[Brad] Yeah remind me<br>[Carrie] All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me_

_[Brad] Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me_

_[Brad and Carrie] Oh baby remind me_

After they both finished the song brads father said you guys should sing that together and film a video. Brad looked at her and said what do you think? Do you want to do it with me? Carrie said I would love to. Then they kissed.

After the fire went out everyone went into the house and got changed into nice warm cloths. Carrie was walking down the hall and passed by brads room but he wasn't in there. She saw his family watching a movie but again he wasn't there.

She asked his mom were he was. The mother said he is sitting outside playing his guitar. He always did that when he was younger as well. Go ahead. You can go out there. Carrie smiled and said thanks.

She went outside and it was very brisk out. She saw brad sitting outside playing and he was singing as well. She loved the sound of his voice and she also thought that they sound really well together. She was happy that they were going to do the video and record together.

So she sat down next to him. He stopped playing and put his guitar down. Carrie said you don't have to stop playing. Brad said its ok I was basically done. She got up and sat on his lap. Then they kissed each other.

Brad said are you ready to go to sleep? Carrie said well that depends to I have to sleep in the guest room or do I get to sleep with you. We haven't slept in the same bed together in a while. Brad picked her up and she laughed and they walked to his bedroom. They made passionate love that night. They missed being with each other.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. In the middle of the night brad had a bad dream again. He has been having them every night even after talking to Carrie about it. Carrie woke up and saw brad twisting and turning. She knew that he was having a nightmare. She woke him up and he jumped up.

Carrie said brad its ok I'm right here babe. Brad said sorry. Carrie said babe how long have you been having that dream? I never stopped having the dream even after I talked about with you. Carrie said well try to get back to sleep and we will talk about it in the morning.

He nodded his head. He couldn't sleep though. So he went outside and when Carrie woke up in the morning she saw that he was not there so she went to go and look for him. Brad was standing out side looking out at the sky. He didn't notice Carrie come over.

She put her hand on his shoulder and said brad are you ok? Did you get any sleep last night? Brad said no I couldn't sleep. I have been out here all night. I'm sorry for waking you up last night. Carrie said brad don't be babe. Everything is going to be ok and nothing is going to come between us.

Brad gave her a weak and tiring smile. She laughed and said you are to cute come on lets go home. So they walked back up and got there bags and said there good byes and went back home. Once they got back home while they were unpacking Blake came in and said wow brad you look so tired.

Carrie said he had a long night. Blake said to much information Carrie. She threw a pillow at him. Carrie said come on Blake lets go down stairs. Brad said hey what about me? You brad are going to take a nap. She said.

Brad laid on the bed and Carrie came over and tucked him in and gave him a kiss. Blake said do you want me to give you a kiss as well? Brad said out Blake. They all Carrie and Blake went down stairs while brad slept.

He fell right to sleep. After a while Blake went home. Carrie went up to the room to check on brad. He was still sleeping. She went and jumped in the shower. When she got out she put on a nice dress. Brad woke up while she was getting dressed.

He said were are you going all pretty like that? She smiled and said I am going out for a girls night. He said ok. So she kissed him good bye and then she left. When she left brad went out for a walk. While he was walking he saw Blake so he walked up to him.

Blake said were is Carrie? Brad said she is out with the girls. She looked so pretty. Blake said come on lets go out for a beer. So they went to the bar right out of town. While they were there Blake noticed Carrie sitting there with tom. Blake said come on man lets go. Brad said we just got here.

The bar tender came up and said brad can you sing a song? Brad said shore. So he went up and sang to songs welcome to the future and then. While he was on stage singing the second song he saw in the back corner Carrie sitting there with tom. Brad now relised why Blake said lets go.

After brad finished he got off the stage and said to Blake come on lets go back to your place. Carrie got set up by her friends and when she saw brad look at her she wanted to cry. She left the bar and went to blakes house.

He said what are you doing here? She said let me in please. She was crying. She walked in and saw brad sitting on the edge of the couch with his hands covering his face. Carrie said brad I was set up and he wont leave me alone.

Brad looked up and saw her upset and crying. He got up and whipped her tears away and held her in his arms. Brad said it will be ok. Blake can you stay with her? I am going back there to end this. He needs to leave her alone.

Carrie said brad no don't he's not worth it babe. He needs to leave you alone as well. I'm just tired of all of this. Brad said I know me to. Blake said why don't you to just go home and get some sleep. They nodded in agreement.

They said there good byes and went home and got changed. The climbed into there bed and cuddled up. They both fell asleep right away and in each others arms. They both slept really well. Brad didn't have any bad dreams.

The morning came and they both slept in. it was now 10 in the morning and brad woke up. Carrie was starting to wake up as well. Brad got out of bed and went into the shower. After he was done Carrie went into the shower. They both went and ate after they got dressed for the day.

While they were eating the phone rang. Brad got up and said hello? It was Blake. Blake said hey are you both up? Brad said yea why? Blake said you want to have a bbq today? Brad asked Carrie and then he said shore why not. Blake said come over in 2 hours. He said ok see you then. They both hung up the phone.

Carrie said I am going to run to the store I will be back in a while. Brad kissed her and said she left and brad went for a walk. It was a very nice day out.


End file.
